A Séverus Rogue
by silriadys
Summary: Touchant hommage de Ginny Weasley et de Harry pour un dès plus grand heros de Poudlard: Severus Rogue.


A Séverus Rogue,

Pourquoi la vie t'as pris? Pour avoir trop aimé une  
femme de ton passé. Lily Evans, belle et douce jeune fille pour qui tu t'es damné. A cause de sa mort, ta trahison n'en a été que plus douloureuse et cruelle. Même la vie ne t'as pas ramené des sentiers sombres et noirs ou tu t'étais perdu. Cette parcelle de lumière qui subsistait en toi est morte avec Lily.  
Alors pour apaiser tes remords qui te rongeaient le cœur, tu l'as protégé. Tu as protégé le seul enfant que tu voulais avoir avec elle: Harry Potter. Pensais-tu que cela soignerait tes fautes Séverus? Quoique tu fasses ces marques seront indélébiles.  
Ta vie n'a été qu'un rôle entre le côté sombre et le côté lumineux. En vérité, tu savais ou te placer. Depuis tout ce temps, tu fus Fidel au seul sorcier t'ayant pardonnait deux fois: Albus Dumbledore. Cet homme avait sût voir la bonté et l'homme triste qui se cachait en toi et qui avait cesser d'exister.  
Tu as mené ta vie comme il le fallait, luttant pour ta propre cause et ton propre chagrin. Personne vivant ou mort ne peut te le reprocher.  
Il me semble que la plus belle chose que tu fis, fût de à Harry d'être le fils de James. Oui je sais Séverus, d'ou tu es, cela peut te paraître drôle. J'en viens à la chose essentielle que je souhaitais te dire. C'est, quand te pardonnant, Harry et moi, en rendant hommage à ton courage sans failles et sans limites, nous avons décidés de donner ton prénom à notre fils, Albus. Cela fera don: Albus Séverus Potter.  
Ce cadeau te ferrais plaisir si tu étais parmi nous. Si tu savais comment Harry a changé de point de vue sur toi! Je crois qu'il t'a réellement apprécié depuis le jour ou il a sut tout l'amour que tu portais à sa mère. Je regrette tant de na pas l'avoir connu de son vivant. Je sais cela peut paraître stupide pour toi mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Il est tellement dommage que tu sois mort avant d'avoir connus nos enfants. Ils ressemblent tant à leur père que je te vois déjà te retourner dans ton cercueil. Et oui professeur, ils seront des futurs diables.  
Séverus, je sais que tu m'entends. Et c'est à mon tour de te dire merci. Merci d'avoir permis à l'homme que j'aime de toute mon âme de survivre dans un monde magique, certes, mais sans pitié. Nous sommes tous au courant de la vie malheureuse que tu as passé, comme tu as put t'en rendre compte plus haut. Si seulement nous avions vu la merveilleuse personne que tu étais en réalité, tout cela, cette guerre ne se serait pas produite. Harry t'aurait protégé comme toi tu l'avais fait durant toutes ces années. Mais les erreurs marques notre passage sur Terre et Harry n'a pas comprit à tant.  
Cependant, il m'a confié un jour ses mots " Severus Rogue était la personne la plus courageuse que je connaissais" et il avait raison. O Séverus, nous aurions fait de toi le parrain de nos enfants car qui est la plus digne personne à pouvoir l'être ?  
Nous t'aimons tous très fort Séverus et sommes persuadés que maintenant tu repose en Paix.

Ginny Weasley.

Ginny reposa la lettre quelle tenait entre ses mains et la rentra dans une enveloppe noire. Ce simple bijou d'écriture qu'elle avait mis tant de mal à terminer allait maintenant rejoindre sa dernière demeure: la tombe de Severus Rogue.

Serrant fortement le bras de Harry, elle le suivit à travers diverses rangées de tombes. L'émotion la gagnait et ses tremblements devenaient plus fréquents. Harry, près d'elle, lui chuchotait des mots appaisants et tendres. Lui aussi, même s'il ne le montrait pas, ressentait au plus profond de son coeur un vide qui jamais ne serait comblé.

Après quelques minutes, il trouvèrent la pierre tombale. Ginny sortit de son sac la lettre et la posa délicatement entre deux bouquets de roses noires.  
C'était fini, il fallait tourner la page et recommencer à vivre comme tout le monde. Au début, ce ne serait qu'une illusion puis la vie reprendrait le pas et le bonheur reviendrait.  
La jeune femme se tourna vers son mari et sans le prévenir, l'embrassa avec passion. La vie était trop courte pour la laisser passer. Harry la serra plus fort contre lui, lui transmetant tout son courage et son amour intarissable.

Personne ne vit, quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, une goutte d'or liquide et chaude, dessiner un coeur au centre de l'enveloppe. Deux larmes différentes mais unient vennaient de rendre leur dernier hommage à un homme illustre. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus sourit.


End file.
